Moretones
by Mora Fire Fuego
Summary: Sabe que lo amas cuando lo miras, tú sabes que no existe nadie más cuando él te mira. Ya no es más un reflejo de su inteligencia, ni el estudiante responsable, ni siquiera el hombre que su padre siempre le ha obligado a ser. Simplemente, era tuyo.


**Título:** Moretones.

**Disclaimer: **"Corazón de Melón" o como conozcan al juego no es de mi propiedad. Esto no pretende lucro, el fic está hecho con fines de entretenimiento.

**Summary:** Sabe que lo amas cuando lo miras, tú sabes que no existe nadie más cuando él te mira. Ya no es más un reflejo de su inteligencia, ni el estudiante responsable, ni siquiera el hombre que su padre siempre le ha obligado a ser. Simplemente, era tuyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Moretones<strong>

El eco de una carpeta cayendo estrepitosamente al piso fue lo que te hizo darte la vuelta y notar como hábilmente se había movido para quedar al lado tuyo. Te tomó de la cintura, recostándote sobre la mesa. Quisiste gritar, pero él cubría tu boca con su mano izquierda. Mientras que con la derecha se iba deshaciendo lentamente de la corbata. Al ver como poco a poco se desabrochaba la camisa tu miedo aumentó, no entendías como _precisamente él_ era capaz de algo así.

-Lo siento mucho, te prometo que después de esto no volveré a tocarte.-Dijo en un murmuro cerca de tu oído, con una voz que en tu vida le habías escuchado.

Te quita la mano de la boca, pero estás demasiado asustada para decir algo.-¿P-por...p-por qu-qué?

Tus labios tiemblan, el terror y la impotencia te tienen paralizada. Pero en el fondo, incluso tú sabes que no es la única razón por la que continúas ahí. Pudiste haberlo dejado, pudiste haberlo detenido desde el principio. Jamás debiste aceptar quedarte con él y ayudarlo en el papeleo, sabiendo que se quedarían _completamente_ solos. Nunca debiste llevar esa clase de ropa tan ajustada que sabías que solo lograría provocarlo. Debiste dejar de tratar de darle celos con Castiel y Kentin desde hace mucho.

Porque eso solo despertó aquel ser horrible que dormía en su interior.

Y te odias porque también sabes, que eso es lo que querías lograr.

El solo te miró, con ojos carentes de expresión, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.-Porque quiero. Siempre he hecho lo que los demás me piden, lo que ellos quieren ver de mí. Siempre me he comportado de acuerdo a lo que es correcto y está bien. Pero ya no más.

Cuando comenzó a deslizar tus medias grises que yacían bajo de tu falda, solo te quedó cerrar los ojos. Porque sabías que, quien tenías en frente, no era la persona de la cual te enamoraste. Cambió, y mientras te desvestía tu también estabas cambiando. Ambos querían alejarse de ese mundo de farsas, de ese mundo de estúpidas ilusiones donde buscan agradar al mundo entero. Él te entendía, y una parte de ti, también quería entenderlo a él.

Porque ya no es más el chico dulce, educado y formal que conociste tiempo atrás. Ya no es más un reflejo de su inteligencia, ni el estudiante responsable, ni siquiera el hombre que su padre siempre le ha obligado a ser. Simplemente, era tuyo.

Y tú también querías ser suya.

-Nathaniel...-Dejaste escapar en forma de suspiro, mientras acariciaba tus suaves y tersas piernas.-Nathaniel, detente.

Aunque sentías ganas de llorar, de apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas y salir de ahí, no podías. Te tenía completamente a su merced. Y eso que siempre habías creído que era débil y manipulable. No, no lo era. Él no es un muñeco, es un titiritero, y tú y todos los demás estudiantes de Sweet Amoris son sus títeres. Que utiliza a su antojo y a su diversión. Solo que tú no estás ahí para ser complacerle, estás ahí para ser complacida. Porque aprendiste a aceptarlo incluso con esa faceta negativa de él mismo.

Por eso él te eligió para ser la primera mujer con la que haría el amor.

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa...-Habló calmado mientras estaba encima tuyo.-Eres mía, mía y de nadie más. Si alguien trata de alejarte de mi, no dudes que tomaré las medidas necesarias.

Justamente al decir cosas como esa, con aquella maldita sonrisa inocente en los labios y los ojos ligeramente cerrados, era cuando más te daba miedo.-Yo...

-Dilo, di que me perteneces.-Comenzó calmado, pero al ver como te quedabas callada, su mirada se endureció y su ceño se frunció.-¡Di que eres mía! ¡DILO!

-¡Soy tuya! ¡Soy tuya!.-Gritaste, mientras te despojaba de la última prenda que te unía a la inocencia.-Siempre lo he sido.

Porque tú también lo elegiste a él para ser el primer hombre con el que harías el amor.

-Te amo...-Musitó.-Prometo no herirte...mucho.

Te besó apasionadamente, mientras de manera lenta iba despojándote de todos tus miedos, de todas tus dudas. Enredaste tus dedos entre sus rubios cabellos, disfrutando del delicado contacto de sentir esa sensación de suaves cosquillas entre los dedos. Que contrastaba con el erotismo y la pasión a la que sucumbías en el resto del cuerpo. Sus ojos se cruzan en un determinado momento. Sabe que lo amas cuando lo miras, tú sabes que no existe nadie más cuando él te mira.

Y ahí, solos, en el completo silencio que sobre ustedes había caído, te diste cuenta de un último detalle.

Moretones que le cubrían todo el pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Amo a Castiel. Pero una amiga me pidió que escribiera esto, así que aquí está :)<strong>

**Me salió como una historia dentro de otra historia pero bueno. Solo quería tener un final algo suspensivo, no sé si lo logré. Además, veo que no hay mucho de Nathaniel en el famdom, que esto lo compense un poco. Hasta otra.**

**Mora Fire.**


End file.
